The princess that loved the stable boy
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Medieval AU: Queen Kera and King Galfore has two daughters, one is adopted. Queen Kera is looking for princes to marry her children off to, prince Richard is perfect for her biological daughter Kori, but her daughter Raven… Does not seem interested in any prince… She's more found of the stable boy.
1. Chapter 1: Sisters

**Summary:** Medieval AU: Queen Kera and King Galfore has two daughters, one is adopted. Queen Kera is looking for princes to marry her children off to, prince Richard is perfect for her biological daughter Kori, but her daughter Raven… Does not seem interested in any prince… She's more found of the stable boy.

 **Chapter 1: The sisters**

 **-16 years ago-**

 _A woman ran up to the castle in the rain in the dead of the night. In her hands she held her beautiful little baby, not even three weeks old. Arella hated doing this to her own daughter, but she would do anything to keep her baby away from the monster that was her father. Arella pushed on the heavy wet hood back to see if any guards were around. She wasn't far from the front gate and knew that the guards would hear her baby cry without herself being spotted._

 _Arella placed the basket that held her baby in the grass and pushed it into the wall. The basket was handmade by herself and she had planned this since she found out she was pregnant, she made a hood on the basket in case it would rain the day Arella would leave her. Arella had placed a small note along with a plush black cat she had made her little baby. 'Take care of my Raven' the note said._

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses."_

 _She sang quietly, she made sure the guards wouldn't hear her last lullaby. Tears fell from Arella's eyes as she looked at her sleeping baby one last time. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and kissed her baby's forehead._

" _I love you, Raven…" She whispered. Getting up, she looked towards the guards. She took one last look at her daughter before picking up a rock. Arella threw the rock towards the guards before sprinting into a bush. She hid herself so she could see if the guards would take her child._

 _The two guards ran to where the rock had been thrown from, they looked utterly confused as there was nobody in sight. The two was about to leave, when they heard the cries of a baby. The two guards looked around when their eyes fell on the basket. One of them picked it up and looked into it, he said something to the other guards, but Arella couldn't hear. When they left with her small child, she could only pray._

 _ **xXx**_

 _The heavy bedroom door opened with a loud creek. King Galfore looked out the doors to see two of his guards. He frowned and was about to yell at the guards for waking him and his wife. But the cries of a child stopped him._

 _He looked over the guards and noticed one holding a basket with blankets in it. The blankets ruffled around as the small cries grew louder._

 _Galfore ordered the guard to give him the basket, which he did gladly. When Galfore lifted the blanket he was almost shocked. A tiny little girl cried in the basket, her skin was pale with a red gem on her forehead, short purple hair covered her head. The little baby girl only had the blankets to cover her, so Galfore quickly tucked her back in with his big hands._

" _Galfore?" He looked behind him to see Kera sitting up in their bed. Galfore ordered the guards back to their post while took care of the child._

 _He walked back to the bed with the basket in his hands. Placing it gently in front of his wife she looked into it. The little baby was still crying, she was just an infant, but it was clear that she wanted her mother._

 _Kera picked up the small child in her arms as she read the note. 'Take care of my Raven'. Kera looked at the child "Raven…" She smiled as the little girl seem to calm down. "It fits you." Galfore knew what this meant, they may have one daughter from before, but he knew Kera, she wouldn't let a child in need slip._

 **xXx**

 **-present-**

Raven rode her black Gypsy Vanner stallion long the field, Kori was right behind her on her own white spotted Falabella mare. Kori was three years older than Raven and had promised to watch out for her. The day Kera told Kori was a big sister now had been the best day of her life. She had always wanted to have a sister. Being the only child of Tamaran was boring, she wanted someone to play with.

"Raven, you need to slow down. You are way too fast for Twinkle Star." Is what Kori had named her andalusian when she was younger. Kori was redhaired with bright green eyes that wore her usual pink-purple knee long dress. It wasn't really the best to wear on the horse back, she didn't really care.

"Then you should be out with her more often." Raven said, she more of the right clothing, pants and a shirt. It was as she called it her 'adventure outfit'. Raven had always been this adventurous and often went out on her horse, Gem. Her horse had gotten the name with the white dot on his forehead, just like her gem.

"You are more out than me, Raven." Kori rode Twinkle up to her sister. "I am busy with preparation on my upcoming wedding." Kori placed her hand on her chest with pride.

"I still don't understand how you could just go along with it, they're choosing who you're marrying." Raven said as she looked out into the forest in front of them.

"I get to spend some time with different princes before, so we chose the right one." Kori said as she turned to go back to the castle. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'll wait a minute. I'll be back soon." Kori nodded before riding back to the castle.

Raven stood there for a long while and just stared, her hand was gently grooming through Midnight's black mane. The horse made a loud noise that pulled Raven back to earth, looking up at the sky, she saw rain cloud approaching. Raven smiled, nothing was better than riding in the rain.

"Want to take a ride?" She bent down next to Gem who seem glad to ride in the rain. "Well let's go!" The horse jumped into the woods as the rain began to pour down.

 **xXx**

Kori had just gotten back as the rain hit, she didn't pay any attention to the stable boy who took Twinkle by her lead.

"How was the ride, your highness?" He suddenly asked.

"Great I suppose, but my dress got wet!" She whined.

The stable boy didn't say anything as he took the lead off Twinkle, after guiding her into her stable. Quickly he gave the horse food and water as he dried her off. He noticed that Kori was still standing outside the doors.

"Can I help you, your highness?" He asked.

"I am waiting for my sister." Kori said as she looked out the fields, her eyes searching.

"Pardon me for this, but that's going to take a while. Her highness Raven, usually rides in the rain. I don't know why, but she appear to enjoy it. I know Gem does." He finished drying Twinkle off as he threw the towel into a small bin.

"Very well." Kori nodded before going inside the castle.

Garfield the stable boy looked after the princess as she left. He turned to the mare next to him. "You wanted to ride more didn't you?" The horse nodded as she flipped her hair over her eyes, only for Garfield to move it out of the way.

Garfield himself was a blond, blue eyed boy. He wore pants and a loose shirt with mud covered boots, at least he hoped it was mud.

Two hour later Garfield was done brushing the white horse, when lightning struck near. Twinkle jumped and began to freak out, Garfield quickly ran up in front of the horse and tried to calm her down. He was good with animals all over the castle, but he liked the horses best. He managed to calm Twinkle down after almost getting hit by her hoof. "Shh… Shh…" He whispered.

Minutes later he heard the barking of his dog, Fury, the brown bloodhound. Garfield walked out of the stable and over to the dog, he looked out to see the huge approach of Gem and Raven. He smiled gently and patted the dog on the head. "It's only the princess." He said before he followed the black stallion into the stables where Raven jumped off, soaking wet. Garfield bowed slightly.

"That's a storm, I'll tell you." Raven said as she wiped water away from her face.

Garfield walked around the big horse and helped taking off the saddle. "Was the ride enjoyable?" He asked. "Your highness!" He added quickly.

"It was alright, I like the rain. I turned back when I heard the first thunder." She walked to the horse's face and petted it. "But you weren't scared…" She said with a smile. She turned to Garfield. "Could you take care of him? I need a bath, in the worst ways." Garfield nodded before Raven left.

Gem walked past him before his tail slapped him in the face. "what?" He asked. "Do you want your food or…" He trailed off trying to read the horse. "... NO! I can't like her! I mean I do, but not like that!" The horse gave him a look, Garfield frowned before pulling out a bucket with horse food.

 **xXx**

Raven walked into her bedroom and took on a dress. She usually wasn't all for dresses, but this was one of her favorite. It was a long navy blue dress with long sleeves with huge arms, the dress had silver decoration on the half circle under her neck and the end of her sleeves, a belt build up by silver circles huge around her waist to under her knees.

Raven walked over to the carpet in the middle of the room, lifting one of the edges she pulled off a plank before she took out a big leather journal. Everything secret to Raven was hidden in it, she hid it under the floor because she knew what was in it wasn't human.

Raven had found the book in the royal library when she was twelve, Kera didn't let her read it the first time, but somehow Raven had smuggled it, come to think of it, Raven had smuggled many book out of the library.

Raven traced the carved in raven on the leather before she untied the leather band holding it together. After reading it the first time, she had continued it, placing new findings and new discoveries in it. Sometimes when she went on long adventures, that could take days, she would take it with her and draw out maps and write down new stuff. The book was a huge mess of her adventures.

Finding a new page she wrote down what she had found. There was a cave in the forest mountain, she hadn't gone in since she didn't have light, but she really wanted to. She placed the journal on the oak table and took out some ink and a feather pen. Quickly she drew out the cave's entrance.

A knock on the door broke Raven from her concentration, she looked at the door before hurrying the book back into the floor. The ink wasn't dried yet so she didn't close the book. "Raven? Are you in there?" It was Kori.

"Hold on." Raven muttered as she placed the carpet over the plank. She rushed over to the door and opened it. "What is it?" She asked.

"Mother and father wishes to speak with you." Kori said as she took Raven's hand and dragged her to the throne room.

Raven realised she didn't have shoes on when her feet touched the cold stone floor of the hallway. The castle was made of stone entirely, but some of the rooms had the luxury of wooden floor.

The two arrived in the throne room. Galfore stood up and said loudly. "Raven, glad you could come." He said.

"I didn't really have a choice." Raven whispered as she crossed her arms and glared at Kori.

"Anyway, your father and I have decided that you should get married too." Kera said as she stood next to her husband.

"What?!" Raven yelled as she jumped.

"Not yet, you are still young, but when you reach the age of Kori, we shall prepare." Kera smiled, Raven felt like she was going to faint.

"What about Kori?" She asked and waved at the girl with both hands.

"I am marrying Prince Richard of Gotham." Kori said with joy. "While you were out, I meet Prince Richard and we got to know each other very well." Kori smiled.

"But I was only gone for like two hours!" Raven yelled. "You're marrying someone you have just known for two hours…" Raven looked utterly stunned.

"Do not fear for Kori, Raven." She turned to Galfore who had spoken up. "Tamaran and Gotham has been good friends in over hundreds of years, I know King Bruce personally and he speaks highly of his son Richard."

"It's your wedding, don't let me stop you…" Raven backed away. "But, I'm not ready. I have so much to do!" She said, before her eyes widened. Somehow she had managed to make her family believe she studied a lot in her room and didn't want to be disturbed, she would always have to sneak in the hidden passage in her room to get back, but she was really just out on adventures.

"Like what? You just sit in your room and study, Raven, please I believe someone would be good for you." Kera said.

"I'm fine, I just have to study a lot." Raven said with wide eyes of lies. "Anyway, I need to think about this." Raven walked out of the throne room.

Halfway to her room, she heard barking. Looking around, she saw Fury run around the corner with a boot in his mouth. Raven tilted her head to the side before Garfield came running around the corner. He was to slow to see her and therefore crashed into her.

Both fell to the ground, with him on top. She and Garfield was friends as he was sometimes with her out the castle, so she wasn't that shocked.

"OH my god!" He jumped up from her. "I'm so so sorry, your highness." He helped her up to her feet. Other servants came running towards them, but Raven waved them off. "I'm sorry, Fury took my boot as I was about to lock the stable." Raven looked him over and saw him covered in mud and rain.

"It's okay." She said. Fury dropped the boot next to Raven and looked sad at them.

"Fury…" Garfield bent down to the dog. "As punishment; You're not allowed to sleep in the bed tonight." He said. He looked at Raven's dress and saw it wet and mud covered. "Sorry about the dress." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, I'm used to get dirt on me anyways." She smiled gently.

They stood there in silence for awhile before Garfield said. "I should get going." He looked down as he started to walk down the hall again, Fury next to him. Raven smiled gently, that boy was so different.

 **xXx**

 **I had this idea for awhile now… I am planning to have some 'M' Rated stuff in this story, how would that go? should I write them? Cut them? What do you think?**

 **also, I have figured out I am better with medieval and fantasy AUs, so I have 'cancelled' some that are not. 'The Raven Cage', 'Prom Dare' and 'Passion enemies'. Well, they're not really cancelled, I'm looking for people who could take it over. 'Passion enemies' has two on their tail and 'Prom dare' has one, (he/she might as well have it, I sorta gave it to him/her). But I might just delete 'The Raven Cage' I have no one that wants it and I can't finish it.**

 **Anyway, I figured that 'Ancient demons' are not going end soon, so I thought I might as well work with something to get out other ideas I have bubbling, so this is the newest. (I have a list of like nine ideas… Crap!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The cave

**Chapter 2: The cave**

 **-Two years later-**

Raven hated the day that was about to come, tomorrow it would be her birthday. Her eighteenth birthday. Galfore didn't really know when her birthday was, so they settled on the day they adopted her.

Raven had dressed herself in her 'adventure' outfit and was ready to go. She had gotten Garfield to get midnight ready before the sun stood up. She knew she needed to leave before than.

Digging out the journal from the floor she packed a small bag. She looked at the page where she drew the cave two years ago, she didn't get to explore it, but today was the day. She packed a small bag with some extra clothing, her journal, some chalk since she couldn't carry ink. She left a little space to bring food. She would have to drop by the kitchen and weaponry, but she would take the chance.

She looked out the doors to her bedroom, the hallway was dark, which helped with the dark cloak she had put on. She ran down the hallway to the kitchen. There was nobody there, to her luck so she put bread and cheese into the bag. Exiting the kitchen she ran to the weaponry.

Since she was the princess she was easily allowed inside, she took one of the huge bent knives, a sword and a crossbow with some arrows. She packed the crossbow and the arrows into the bag, tied the sword to the left side of her belt and the knife to the right side.

She ran to the stable, where she saw Garfield waiting. He held onto the lead of Gem as she entered.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Garfield asked.

"No, if you're gone too, they'll punish you. Tell them you came to the stable and found Gem gone with this note." She handed him a small piece of paper.

'Went out for a ride, I'll be back in a few days.'

"Days? Raven you know King Galfore is not going to be please with you running away on your birthday again." He looked at her.

"That's my problem, you're innocent in this." Gem took a few steps forward. "And thank you, Garfield. This is very kind of you…" She smiled.

"It's nothing, your highness." He scratched his neck.

"Just call me Raven… It's easier." She rode off, fast. Garfield stood there for a good ten minutes just watching as she faded into a tiny dot before vanishing into the forest. Sometimes he would go with her, but she had gotten more reserved lately. He knew that she didn't like her birthday because it wasn't her real birthday, so he let her run alone when she needed it. He would ask if he could come and many times it was, yes, but also no.

Shaking his head, he went back to clean the stable.

 **xXx**

Raven rode the way to the cave she found two years ago. Nothing much had changed around the forest, the trees had grown but nothing major. Arriving at the cave she breaks a branch off a tree. She tied Gem to a nearby tree making sure he had water, food and shade. She didn't know how long she would be in the cave.

She took a worn shirt out of her bag before ripping it into pieces, stuffing the big part back into the bag she wraps the the strip around the branch. Raven took out a lighters she never left home without. Quickly she lit the branch and not to waste time and flames she wanders into the cave.

 **xXx**

Kori, Richard, Galfore and Kera knocked on Raven's door. Raven had barely left her room in two years. She would be seen sometimes, but then just go back to her room. As far as they knew, she was studying.

"Raven?" Kera asked.

"Raven, we are worried about you." Kori said. She had wed Richard last year, Kera had agreed with Raven saying to was strange to know a guy for two hours before getting married to him, so Kera made them wait a year. Now Kori was happily married with Richard.

He was, as King Bruce had said, a nice guy who did take care of Kori. They were all happy for that, and now that Kori and Richard was going to take over Tamaran he stayed there.

"Princess Raven! Open the door!" Galfore yelled, anger clear in his voice. That was also a reason why he took good care of Kori, not only because he loved her, but Galfore was scary.

When nobody answered, Galfore forced the door open. The door fell to the ground with the force. They looked around in the dark room, nothing. Not even a book was open.

Galfore growled, she did it again! The huge king stomped out of the room and down to the stable.

Almost smashing the door open, he scared everyone in the stable, Garfield, the three out of four horses and Fury.

"GHA!" Garfield jumped and hugged the rake he was holding. He turned to the intruder before his eyes widened and he bowed. "Your highness, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Raven." He looked at Gem's stable.

"Oh yeah, this note was attached to the stable door when I came in today." He handed the king the note, his hand shaking a little.

"I'll be back… Yeah right!" He growled. Kori, Kera and Richard came into the stable and looked at the shaking Garfield.

"Garfield, have you seen Raven?" Kera asked gently.

"N-No…" Garfield muttered. "The note was on the stable when I came in today." He pointed to the note. He noticed Richard staring at him, like he was looking through his lie.

"Anything else?" Richard asked with narrow blue eyes and spiky black hair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No." Garfield said with a shrug.

"You're lying." Everyone turned to Richard. "It's clear, you were stuttering when Kera asked if you had seen her. You're sweating and you can't seem to keep eye contact." Richard looked at Garfield.

"OKAY!" Garfield fell to his knees. "She asked me yesterday to get Gem ready for a ride before the sun went up today, I asked her why and she just said she needed some air. Then she gave me the note and told me to say I didn't see her today…" He paused. "... Which reminds me… Now that I broke the promise she is probably going to kill me." He looked past them and at the wall.

One of the horses suddenly began to freak out, which pulled Garfield back. He walked into the stable and began to stroke the white horse's forehead until she calmed down. "There, There… Everything is okay Bella." He whispered.

The royals looked at Garfield as he did his work, Bella had once been a wild horse and was always crazy. Seeing someone calm down the horse that almost killed someone was scary.

Kori, Kera and Galfore left the stable to get a search team for Raven. Richard stayed and watched Garfield groom the wild horse's mane.

"You're good at this." He complimented.

"Thank you…" He said and added quickly "Your highness."

Richard nodded. "Do you have any idea where to find her?" He asked.

"Well, your highness, Princess Raven and I used to go on adventures a few years back. She's always been that way, she takes Gem out on long trips through rain and snow. They always come back, and when she goes without me she tells me what happens." He laughed. "She takes weapons with her, she's not stupid. I wish I could go with her again, it was always so fun." He placed the brush on a table outside Bella's stable before leaning on the door.

Richard looks at him, eyes still narrow. "anything else?"

Garfield shrugged. "She likes the forest. I wouldn't worry about her though, she's pretty good with a sword, knife and that crossbow she takes with her." Garfield looked up into the ceiling. "I know she'll come back…" He smiled.

 **xXx**

The cave had gotten smaller and smaller, Raven was crawling on her stomach to get deeper. A part of her mind told her to turn back, but the brave part of her mind was what ruled her now. Her touche was almost about to burn out when she came into a cave room. It was just enough light to to see that the cave was manbuilt. She walked further into the cave, but she stopped when she saw light.

Quickly she took out her touch and hid against the wall, but when the light didn't come closer Raven did. She walked into the light where she was meet with a huge room. Wooden poles holding the place up.

From the looks of it, the place was a mine. There was light, which meant there were people there.

Looking over the edge of the cliff she was laying on she saw about a fifty people working hard with pickaxes. Her eyes fell on a group that just stood there, about five people. One was a huge man about Galfore's size, he had long white hair, red eyes (As far as she could see) and wore black armor, he also had a gem on his forehead. The others were black knights with a symbol of a 5 as their shield symbol. Something about the huge man felt similar to her. Pulling out her journal she sketched up the man and the symbol.

She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but a scream of pain made Raven turn her head. There, at the end of the cave room on top of an alter. A woman sat on her knees, she was chained to the wall behind her. The woman held the same hair colour as Raven and the same eyes, which made her think.

She sketched out the woman as well before looking behind her just to make sure she hadn't been spotted. She hadn't, she turned back to the cave room.

Quickly she sketched out the room. Suddenly a shout turned her head up.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" She looked to see who was shouting and who was being shouted at, a man had fallen to his knees and was now being whipped into working again. Raven wanted badly to go down there and saw the man, but she couldn't. Instead she looked away as the man gave a loud scream of pain.

Deciding she had enough she crawled back to where she had come from making sure she wasn't spotted. She crawled out of the cave and came into the forest night sky. She looked around to see if anyone was near. Without anyone in sight she walked over to Gem, who was sleeping.

Smiling to herself, she climbed into the tree over her horse and fell asleep.

 **xXx**

The next morning when Raven woke up, she looked at the cave again. She didn't want to go back in there, it was painful to watch as someone got hurt. But the mark the knights had been wearing had been stitched into her mind.

She didn't want to stay around it, so gently she woke Gem and started her journey back home. She really didn't know how long she had been gone, maybe a day, two, a few hours. But she needed to find more about the symbol. She could still see it in her mind, like it was glowing in a dark room.

Shaking her head, she made Gem go faster. Suddenly she felt like being chased, like someone was watching her. She let Gem on full speed, trees, bushes, rocks and logs rushed past her as she felt fear strike her.

When she came out of the forest, the feeling vanished completely. She looked back into the forest only so see nothing, nothing at all.

"Your highness!" Raven turned and frowned as she was meet with about five guards rushing towards her.

 **xXx**

 **I really like this idea, I'ma finish it…**


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Garth

**Chapter 3: Prince Garth**

Raven payed hell, once the guards had brought her home Galfore yelled at so her hair flew behind her. Raven had tried to run to her room before Galfore found her, but of course, the guards reported her found.

"You could have been hurt!" He yelled. "You was gone for two days!" That gave Raven joy, she missed her birthday, which she usually did.

"So? I do that every year." Raven said as she went to walk away.

"Raven." She turned to Kera. "We have found someone who would like to marry you." Raven's jaw dropped.

"W-What?!" She yelped.

"Let us introduce Prince Garth of Atlantis." The throne room door opened and in came a couple with their son in front of them. The prince was tall with long black hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a blue prince suit with white pants and a golden belt with a sword.

The king and queen behind him wore the same blue colour on the king's outfit and the queen's dress. Atlantis was a kingdom near the ocean and provided most of the fish catch in the alliance.

Tamaran was part of an alliance created many years ago during a war with the kingdom Scath. Many kingdoms had joined and in the end, they had defeated Scath. That was thirty years ago.

The prince bowed before the king and queen.

"Ah, King Galfore, Queen Kera, what a pleasure to see you again." King Arthur said.

"Indeed, old friend." Galfore walked up to the king and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How's your back doing?"

"It has been better." Arthur said.

"And Aqua, it is so nice to see you again." Kera addressed the queen.

"Indeed, Kera." Aqua bowed slightly.

By this time, Garth had walked up to Raven wanting to meet her. He was a good head taller than her. "Hello, my name is Garth of Atlantis, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it.

Raven stared at him, unimpressed, before rising an eyebrow and taking her hand back. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Raven." A cough made her turn to Kera, who glared at her. "My lord." She added.

"Shall we give the children some time alone?" Kera suggested.

Garth had turned away to look at his parents, and so Raven took the chance. She shook her head to hers.

"Indeed." Aqua said with a smile.

"Raven, why don't you show Garth around the castle, or the outdoors. You do enjoy the outside, why don't you show Prince Garh around." Raven sighed before starting to walk.

Garth stood still for a second before running after her.

"She's different from her sister." Aqua commented.

"We know, she's not ours after all." Kera sighed.

 **xXx**

Raven walked with her hands in her pockets, she was walking towards the stable. She looked over her shoulder to see Garth looking around. "Do you ride?" She asked.

"Yes, I have my own horse back home." He said as he looked at a painting on the wall.

"Good, follow me." She walked down to the stable and as she pushed the door open she almost laughed.

Garfield was lying in the hay in front of Twinkle's stable, hugging the rake and asleep. Fury laid next to him, but looked up at Raven as she entered. The dog walked over to her wiggling his tail.

"Hey Fury, Garfield worked himself to the bones again?" She lifted the dog's face in her hands. The dog barked in approval.

"Does he sleep on the job?" Garth asked with a displeased look.

Raven didn't answer, instead she walked up to him and shook his shoulder. "Garfield…" He mumbled something under his breath. "Garfield." Again he mumbled. "Garfield! The stable is on fire!" He jumped into action, throwing the rake into the wall.

"WHA!" He yelped. "Oh… Hey, Raven…" He muttered with a slight smile.

"Rave?" Garth asked.

"I let him call me Raven, it's no big deal." She helped Garfield to his feet. "We're taking Gem and Storm out. You might want to sleep on the bench instead of the floor." She pointed to a wooden bench behind her.

"Nah… The hay is softer." He smiled. "I'll get them ready soon." He walked into Storm's stable. Storm was a brown black maned Criollo stallion.

"I'll take Gem, you take Storm." Garfield nodded and smiled.

Garth was utterly confused, she was different in so many ways. She did her own work, when she had one to do it. And they looked like great friends.

A few minutes later they were ready to go. Garfield had to help Garth up on Stom's back, while Raven simply jumped on Gem. "So, where are you going?" He asked.

"Around the castle, no adventures today… Tomorrow maybe…" She winked to him and he smiled. He knew that it was a chance that he could come tomorrow then.

The two royals rode out into the field. Gem was way faster than Storm and therefore had to stop multiple times for Garth to catch up. Garth didn't run the horse, instead he had Storm walk. Raven was getting impatient. "Are you coming or not?" She yelled.

"I am, I am just not willing to risk my neck for a horse ride." He rode up next to her. Raven could tell that Storm wanted to run.

"You won't die from a little run." Raven said as she herself began to ride slow. "Anyway, we're halfway around the castle, let's hurry this up."

"I noticed you had quite the relationship with the stable boy." Garth commented after few minutes of silence.

"we used to go on adventures, his father Mark used to be the stable boy. Garfield took over when his father became too old, but before that we used to play together." She sighed. "Now, we go on adventures from time to time." She shrugged.

"Interesting, how good friends are you?"

"Very, he's my best friend." Raven smiled. "What about you? What do you do in Atlantis?" she asked.

"Not adventures, we're very civil and enjoy swimming and sea life." He placed his hand on his chest with pride.

"Swimming? Where?"

"The ocean, of course." He smiled.

"Not caves and stuff?" Atlantis was becoming more and more boring.

"No, underwater caves in Atlantis could be dangerous. We don't know what is down there." He said as he shook his head.

"That's the fun about adventures, that you don't know what's around the corner." Raven threw her hands in the air.

"I see, anyway. I would like to speak with my parents now." Raven nodded before the two went back to the stable.

When Garth got off, he thought Raven would follow. But she stayed on Gem.

"Garfield, get on Storm. I'm too bored, I need some action!" Garfield jumped into action and got onto the horse. "What are you waiting for Garth? Go find your parents." She waved him off before she and Garfield rode out.

Raven had unknowingly to Garth, Raven had a sword under their saddles along with her having her knife in her belt.

"So where are we off to?" Garfield asked.

"The forest, you need to see what I found." It wasn't the cave, she didn't want to see that again, no it was a pond. A small hidden pond with crystal blue water, unlike any other waters she had seen.

The two took off into the forest, Raven leading and Garfield following.

 **xXx**

' **Prom Dare' has a new owner, the story should have a note that says who owns it now. But 'The Raven Cage' might be deleted soon, nobody seem to like it, I'll let it stand out the week, but after that…**


	4. Chapter 4: The pond

**Chapter 4: The pond**

Raven and Garfield rode through the forest where Raven found the pond. It was just an hour away from the castle. Garfield knew about the swords and he knew how to fight with one, and so did Raven, so they didn't really have anything to fear.

"Is it far?" Garfield asked.

"No, just around those trees." She pointed to a wall of trees that crossed over each other. "We have to leave Gem and Storm here, I tried to find another way in, but there is none." Raven jumped off her horse and tied him to one of the shaded trees.

Garfield followed and tied Storm to the same tree.

Raven crawled low under the crossed trees, Garfield took out the swords and followed.

The pond was beautiful. The water was light blue that grew to a darker blue the deeper the pond went, tall willow trees surrounded the clearing and beautiful colourful flowers were spread around.

"Wow…" He muttered as he dragged his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I know, I sketched it out after I found it." Raven crossed her arms with pride. "It's beautiful, I wish I could stay here."

Garfield smiled and looked at her. The wind was blowing gently and her hair flying behind her slightly. The reflection of the sun shone against her skin, she was glowing. The sight made Garfield blush.

Raven was beautiful, no, gorgeous! She was everything he had ever wanted, smart, adventurous, friendly, sarcastic and beautiful. He wanted to look away, but at the same time not.

"You in or not?" Raven's voice broke Garfield from the spell she had cast over him.

"What?" He jumped slightly.

"Go for a swim, I mean, look at the water." She pointed to it.

"I'm in." Garfield smiled and Raven nodded.

Garfield had taken off his shirt and shoes, while Raven only took off her shoes. Both laid their weapons on the grass next to their shoes, making sure nothing of weapon got wet.

When Garfield had taken off his shirt she had to look away. His bare body was made from gods! Raven had felt a blush form on her face. She jumped into the half warm water, the blush was still there. When she reached the surface she looked over where Garfield had been standing, only he wasn't there.

Tilting her head she looked around. "Garfield?" She asked.

Suddenly something pulled her underwater, she just managed to catch her breath before going under.

Whatever puller her down, released her and resurfaced with her. Raven turned around and saw Garfield laughing hard. She growled.

"Come on, Raven! It was only some good fun!" He said.

"So is this!" Before he could react, she threw herself over him bringing both underwater. After a small battle underwater, both came up with a gasp.

"You know…" Garfield leaned back and began to swim on his back. "... That was fun…" Raven splashed water onto his face. "Pff-" He spit it out as he had gotten some in his mouth.

Raven swam towards the edge of the pond and settled down where she could sit. Garfield swam over and settled next to her.

"It looks magical, don't you think?" Raven asked as she looked deep into the pond.

"Sort of, do you think it's like a treasure at the bottom or something?" He smiled.

"Maybe, let's find out." Raven rose from her spot, water dripped down from her clothes. Her clothes stuck to her body and Garfield almost began to drool.

She jumped back into the pond, Garfield watched her body slowly go deeper. A few minutes later she came back up. "There's a door!" She gasped as she pulled grass out of her hair. She swam over to him. "We'll need to come back later. One; it's getting dark. Two; I need to write this down."

Garfield nodded, and went to fetch their clothes. Putting their shoes and Garfield's shirt back on, they drawled back to the horses. Raven looked at the entres a good five minutes, Garfield knew she was memorising the place.

"Let's go." They rode back to the castle.

 **xXx**

Once they had gotten home, Raven was shouted. Why was she late? Why did she leave Prince Garth? Why did she go out with the stable boy? Why was she wet?!

Raven didn't answer any of them, instead she dragged Garfield with her to her room. He couldn't go home in wet clothes. She threw a pair of fabric pants to him.

"Your shirt might not be wet, but I'm not letting you get sick." She crossed her arms. "You can change over there." She pointed to a pair of curtains, confused Garfield pulled them apart. There was a small room behind it, shrugging, he quickly changed.

When he got back, he saw that Raven had changed into a long black dress. The dress was short armed and fell all the way to the floor. A white belt hung around her waist, the belt held onto her knife. She hadn't left that alone for a long while, especially when Garth was there.

"You look good…" Garfield commented, she looked at him with a smile before settling down in front of a mirror. She picked up a brush and began to brush her hair.

"Thanks…" She locked eyes with him in the mirror. "You don't look so bad either…" She complemented.

"Uhh… Should I leave?" He asked.

"Don't, I like your company." Raven stood up and walked over to the carpet. Pulling it up she loosened the plank and pulled out the journal. "This journal is where I have documented everything, every adventure I or we have been on. It was started by someone named Arella, I have no idea who that is… But she looked to be an explorer." Raven placed the book on her desk.

Opening it, Garfield watched the pages fly by. Many things he remembered, others he had heard of.

"I found this two years ago, but didn't explore it until before my birthday." She pointed to the cave sketch.

"What was in it?" He asked, Raven turned the page.

"This." She pointed to the room sketch before her finger trailed over the mark and the man and woman. "It was like slavery, people worked and got whipped if they stopped. That man yelled at them to get back to work." Her finger landed on the big man.

"What do you think this is?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know… But I don't think they're from Tamaran, look at the mark." She paused. "That's not our mark, I need to look it up. I just wanted you to know about this journal so, if anything happens to me… You can find clues in it." She closed the book and placed it back in the floor. "I usually go back here to document what I have found before I go in, it's safer that way." She laid the carpet back over.

"So… What now?" Garfield placed his hand on his neck.

"You need to leave, Father is probably going to yell at me when I get out. Take my secret way out." She pointed to a tapestry next to her bed. The tapestry was purple and held the picture of a white flower.

That was Tamaran's symbol.

Raven got up and pulled the fabric away from the wall, revealing a trap door. When Raven opened it, Garfield saw it was just big enough to crawl through. "It lead's to a trap door just outside the castle walls, the door is close enough to the forest if you need to make a run for it, but close enough to the stables so you can get your stuff."

"Okay…" Garfield began to crawl inside. "Thank you, Raven…" He smiled.

She smiled back. "No problem…" She began to close the door. "Oh, and avoid the rats… They bite."

He cursed under his breath before the door closed. He yelped when he heard a rat laugh at him. Swallowing hard he crawled away.

 **xXx**

 **I really like this and I'm going to update as often as I can… XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Scath Kingdom

**Chapter 5: Scath kingdom**

Garfield was in the stable cleaning up hay and feeding the horses. It was a pretty normal day for him, the last day when he and Raven went swimming had been very enjoyable for them. Garfield found joy in seeing Raven relax. And Garfield had noticed the blush she got when she saw him shirtless.

Laughing to himself, he walked outside. The sun was shining hard down that day. Animals were seeking shelter in shadows, even Fury had fallen asleep in the shadow of the stable roof.

Garfield sighed as he noticed the hay mess outside, he knew it was his job to clean that up too. He looked around before pulling his shirt off, he refused to work with it in this heat.

 **xXx**

Raven had been reading in the library window, when she had accidentally glanced at something moving outside. The side she was sitting by, had a clear view of the stable and at that moment, she saw him shirtless again.

There was something about him that made her blush. Looking at him from the window as his shirtless form cleaned the stable. God, he was dangerous without a shirt as sweat poured down his chest. Garfield looked around as he felt someone look at him, Raven threw her eyes away from him at too much power. She fell from the window and landed on the stone floor.

"ow…" She muttered as she picked herself up again. Shaking her head she peeked out of the window.

He was staring at her with an eyebrow raised and a mocking smile. She blushed and ducked again. She could feel him laughing at her before starting to work again. When she peeked out again, she saw him working again.

Placing herself on a table this time, as she knew he was too much of an distraction, she took out a book. It was a large red leather book with big metal letters naming 'the history of the alliance'. She knew little of this alliance, but maybe she could find the mark.

Opening the book she began to read.

 _The war of the kingdoms happened only five years ago-_

So the book was twenty five years old, that was okay.

 _The kingdoms were each happy, going about their normal day, when one day. The kingdom of Scath attacked without reason. Scath attacked the kingdom of Tamaran, a usually peaceful kingdom that never took to battle without reason. Tamaran was not a battle kingdom and therefore needed help. Four four trustworthy guards were sent to the closest kingdoms for help. The kingdom Gotham, Atlantis, Jump and Azarath. Gotham, Atlantis and Jump joined in battle, but Azarath had already been taken over by Scath._

 _King Lucifer had forcefully engaged his son Trigon with the princess of Azarath, Lady Arella. Her mother Azar had fought for her adopted daughter's safety but lost her life at Lucifer's hands._

 _The kingdom of Azarath has always been known for powerful magic, and therefore was always a powerful allie. The people of Azarath was forced to battle with their magic, but lost purposely to stop Lucifer._

 _Tamaran, Gotham, Atlantis and Jump won the war with the help of Azarath. Lucifer was killed after the war, but Trigon escaped with his wife and trusted guards. Nobody knows where he escaped to, but his head is now worth half of a kingdom._

 _Written by Damian Truth_

Raven stared at the wall for a second before looking back to the book. She turned the page and gasped. There were five marks in the book. One for Tamaran, one for Gotham, one for Atlantis, one fore Jump, but the one that struck her the most was the mark of Scath.

 _The marks is now used to find the possible enemy, Trigon is known to be too lazy to change symbol._

 _The people of Scath has the mark burned into their skin when they're born or has moved to the kingdom, it's a sign of Lucifer's power, what he created._

 _Damian Truth_

Raven turned the page, it looked almost new.

 _It has been thirty years since the war. I got the book from Damian who died four years ago. I have found out, as a traitor of Trigon, that he has a daughter. I did not wish for her to grow up with him, so I freeded Arella and told her to hide the child._

 _The child and Arella escaped two days before Trigon were to mark her. It is clear that she is powerful, she had already firered magic. But Trigon has shown his own magic, dark magic combined with Arella's pure good magic, is not good. Their child is produced of mixed magic, I do not if she will survive, but I can only hope she stops Trigon before he finds her._

 _Traitor Fenrik Truth_

Raven blinked. She had no words for what she just read. She shook her head. "What?" She asked herself. Grabbing the book, she ran outside, she needed to talk to someone she trusted. Garfield.

Running to the stable, she found out it was almost night and Garfield had fallen asleep in the hay again.

"Garfield?" She whispered. He turned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Raven?" He asked as he sat up. "Did you enjoy the view?" He smirked.

"What?! NO!" She blushed. "It's this." She gave him the book and turned to what she just read. He read it and looked at her.

"It's dated on your birthday." He said.

"Yes, this Trigon lost his _daughter_ that daythat Tamaran _found_ me." She said low, as if fearing someone hearing them. "That's not all…" Garfield looked at her. "I found their base."

His eyes widened. "Do you think… You're the lost daughter?" He asked.

"I don't know… I honestly don't know…"

 **xXx**

Raven had written down her theory in her journal, it scared her, but could be necessary in the future.

She was forced to spend the afternoon with Garth. They ate dinner in their own room, both parents were happy that Raven somehow agreed on having this dinner with him. She wore a long gray dress with a brown leather corset and a silver necklace.

"So, what do you do?" Garth asked as he took a bite out of the meat dinner.

"Nothing much, I'm doing some research on what I have found over the years." She sighed, her head was resting on her hand as she played with her dinner. She didn't feel like eating, what she and Garfield had found out earlier was shaking her to the bones.

"How come you spend so much time with the stable boy?" He asked.

"His name is Garfield, for one. And I like him, he's a good friend." She stabbed the piece of meat on her plate.

"You address him by name?" Garth asked as he looked at her in confusion. "You should not do that, addressing him by name means you have some kind of relationship with him."

"So? He's my best friend, my only friend." She looked at him. "And don't you dare threaten him!" She pointed her fork at him. "He is the only person who doesn't look at my crown, he sees me as a person. That's something I can't lose." Her eyes narrowed.

"I did not threaten him." Garth said calmly.

"You implied it…" She looked down and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Her plate was broken, she didn't remember breaking it on her own.

"Did I?" He smirked, Raven growled. "Now you gave me the idea, but I shall not act on it. I would not harm your friend, you will be moving after the wedding anyway."

Something shattered in the other room and a woman screamed. Both turned to the door, but looked back at the prince shortly after. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to grab his neck and twist it. Listen to the sound of his neck snapping and the blood pour out of him. She growled again.

Shaking her head, she stood up from the table and stormed out. She cursed low as she walked down the hallway, servants and guards jumped out of the way, nobody dared to stand up to Raven when she was angry.

"RAVEN!" Galfore's voice run in the hallway. She stopped and turned, her fists were tight and her stare could kill.

"What?!" She snapped, the royals behind her looked at her shocked, even Galfore.

"What was the meaning of that?!" Galfore yelled. "Leaving the prince without a proper goodbye or even a wave!"

"He threatened the only friend I have, and I will not tolerate that!" She yelled.

"The only _friend_ you have, should not even be your friend. He is a stable boy, replaceable!" The tapestry next to them tore by an unknown force.

"He is NOT replaceable!" Raven screamed, flames from the candels bursted out. Scaring everyone as magic fired out around them. Raven stood there, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down. "He will be left alone." Raven turned to leave.

"He shall die at dawn." Raven stopped in shock.

"What?" She turned with wide eyes.

"It is clear that you have grown attached to him, that cannot happen." Galfore threw his fist in the air. "Therefore he shall die!" Raven didn't wait any longer.

She ran, she ran for the stable. Bursting into the room, she found him grooming Gem. "Garfield, take Gem. Take him far away from here!" She cried.

"What? Why?"

"Galfore has declared your execution at dawn!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Get on Gem and get out of here, we'll meet at the pond. Just get out of here." She helped him onto the bare horse before leading him outside.

"The pond." He said.

"The pond." She whispered before he took off into the forest. Raven saw other horses come around the corner, but she knew Gem would be too fast for them. She knew.

She also knew they would see each other again, she just knew. But first, she had to escape on her own, without Gem to aid her.

 **xXx**

 **I felt the need to have something happen… It's not over yet, I have plans *Evil smirk***


	6. Chapter 6: The hybrid power

**Chapter 6: The hybrid powers**

Raven had run to her room right after Garfield had entered the forest, she needed to get the journal and leave as fast as possible. She knew it would be hard now that Galfore was on her tail, but she was NOT going to lose Garfield.

Running down the hallway she heard the guards run behind her. She couldn't run with this dress. She grabbed one of the knives on display next to her and cut her dress to her knees.

She heard gasps behind her, but she paid them no mind as she dropped the remaining of the dress and ran again.

Somehow she managed to get to her room and place the chair under the handle and locking the door. The guards banged at her door and tried to get inside, but she acted fast. Getting her bag, she stuffed some clothes, her journal and a hidden knife.

She heard the guards getting axes to break down the door. Her eyes widened and she ran to her escape door. She ripped the door open, crawled inside and closed the door behind her.

She crawled a few feet before she heard the door break open and guards started talking.

"I see why she's running away…" One said.

"I wish I didn't have to do this… But we have to…" Another said.

She heard them begin to throw things around. She crawled faster and rounded a corner, before taking a breath. She shook her head and crawled towards the stable.

Carefully she lifted the trapdoor outside the wall, she knew she couldn't go back even to the stable, but she didn't want to. Kill her friend and you kill her trust.

Raven looked behind her, the guards were rounding the castle looking for her, they hadn't seen her yet. She took to her feet and ran towards the pond.

 **xXx**

Garfield was sitting in the grass next to the pond, his mind was filled with thoughts. Why did the king want to kill him? Why?

Rustling in the bushes behind made Garfield turn his head. Raven crawled out from the crossed trees, she was panting and covered in sweat. Garfield ran up to her and helped her a few feet over the grass.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Raven, don't be sorry. You saved my life… But why would the king want me dead?" He asked.

"We…" She panted. "Were too close… We were too close friends." She wanted to say more than friend, but she couldn't.

"Too close?" He felt his heart break slightly, she didn't see him as more? No, he couldn't think like that now, they needed to focus.

"I don't want to lose you!" She cried and buried her face in his shirt. "I can't lose you! You're the only one who looks at me like a human and not a crown!" Tears streamed down her face.

"Raven…" Garfield hugged her. "You are royal, yes, but it didn't stop you from being my friend. I wasn't going to deny your friendship no matter what." He hugged her tighter. "I never cared about your crown, I cared about what was in your heart." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, it shocked both as he did, but he didn't stop. "Raven, I care about you way more than you think, I never just saw you as a princess. The day we meet, I didn't even know you were a princess and that lasted like, what? Three months." He laughed.

Raven sat up and looked into his eyes, there was one sentence that ran through her mind. 'I care about you way more than you think.' She looked down for a second. "Garfield, you care about me way more than I think?" She rose to her own seat, she sat on her knees in front of him.

"Yeah… I… It's complicated, really." He looked away with a blush.

"Garfield?" He looked at her again. "I know I can trust you, so… When Galfore declared your…" She paused. "Execution… Something happened in the castle…" Garfield's eyes narrowed. "There was magic…" She muttered.

"Magic?"

"Yes, the tapestry ripped itself and fire erupted from the candels. I don't know what happened, but it played a part with my anger. I've never been so angry before, I just." Garfield saw tears of anger in her eyes, he looked at the pond and saw water start to splash around. He quickly took her and she calmed down. "I've never been that angry before." She muttered.

Garfield used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "I'm alive Raven… That's thanks to you. You could have walked away, let the guards get me and kill me at dawn, but you didn't. You stood your ground and protected me when I couldn't protect myself." Garfield inched forwards.

His hands trailed down her chin, she blushed madly. "Garfield?" She asked gently.

"Raven… I… I love you…" He kissed her gently.

The light shock was there for a second, before Raven felt her feeling boil over. When Garfield left her lips she sat there for a few seconds before the sudden need of affection took her. She threw herself at Garfield, her lips sealing his.

Garfield was in a shock when she threw herself at him, but the shock vanished and he kissed her back.

"I love you too…" She whispered when they separated.

"You do?" He asked with a smile.

She frowned. "Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn't?"

"No…" He smirked before kissing her again. "But I didn't mind it…" He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

Minutes passed by and the two stayed in silence. Raven had almost fallen asleep in his arms, when something hit her.

"Garfield?" She asked low.

"Hmm?..."

"I think I am the lost daughter…" Garfield looked at her as the sat up. "The daughter was lost eighteen years ago, she had magic, she was a girl." Raven said.

"I see…" He thought for a second before opening his mouth again. "What do you want to do with that information? Like do you want to find your real parents or…" He trailed off.

"No, from what I read, my real father was a monster. I don't know about my mother, but if she is the same Arella." She pulled out her journal. "My mother was the one that started the journal, it would explain the Azarainien language written on the first few pages." She sighed. "I wish I could meet her, but not my father."

Raven opened the journal on the sides with the cave. She pointed to the woman she had drawn. "That could be her, I noticed the similarities we had. I had her hair, eyes…" She thought.

"Raven?"

"The cave… Oh god…" She started. "I have to show you this." A bush exploded next to them.

"What the?!" Garfield started.

"I don't know how or why magic suddenly happens around me!" She started. Taking his hand she dragged him out of the pond. They ran all the way to the cave, luckily it wasn't too far off.

When they got there Raven explained the plan. "I'm going to show you something, it's a small cave that goes into a huge room. You have to hold onto my hand so you don't get lost, it's dark down there but I can find my way." Garfield nodded as he took her hand.

It was difficult to crawl and hold hands so Garfield ended up holding onto her feet, she stopped multiple times as Garfield lost his grip, but they made it through the small cave. "When we go back, go straight all the way." He nodded.

Both crawled over to the edge of the small hallway they were in, they looked down at the scene. It was almost just like when Raven left the first time. She pointed over to the chained woman. Garfield did see the similarities, they were really alike.

Then she pointed to the huge man that stood in front of the purple haired woman. He spoke loudly enough for the two spies to hear.

"Arella, I have asked you each year, and I am getting impatient. Where is she?!" He roared.

"I will tell you where I hid her the day after I'm dead!" She screamed.

The man bent down on one knee in front of her, he picked up her chin. "Tell me where you hid our daughter, and I will end your pain."

"You will kill me once you have her, her hybrid powers could defeat you! You only keep me alive so you could find her. She is stronger than you, you're afraid of her…" Arella smiled. "As long as she is more powerful than you, I will not tell, she is going to stop you! Why do you think I hid her?" Arella growled.

"Sweet Arella… Our daughter may be more powerful than us, but…" His grip tightened, Arella gasped in pain. "... You fail to realize that since she has never been trained in her magic, her magic will be forced out sooner or later. All I have to look for is powers that go out of control." He smiled. "Hybrid powers are powered by emotions, the more she feel the more energy is released."

"I will never let her get into your hands, Trigon!" Arella was on the brink of crying.

"You won't have to. I will find her, I may not have gotten the chance to mark her, but she'll find us. I have a strong feeling that a power source is close." He cast a glance over his shoulder towards the spies.

They managed to duck in time so he didn't see them. They looked at each other in worry. "We should get out…" Raven whispered, Garfield nodded. As they crawled towards the exit, they started to hear footsteps. They ran, crawling fast through the cave. When they could stand again, they heard Trigon's voice.

"She has been here, this is where she's been." Raven could feel him smile as he walked away. "Sweet Arella, I know where our daughter is now… She's found us…" Raven and Garfield didn't stay any longer.

They ran back to the pond, not thinking that they could have been followed. Upon arriving back at the pond they found a bigger entress and lead Gem inside before sealing it off.

"Do you think it's safe to stay here?" Raven asked.

"It's our safest bet, we can't go back to the cave, we can't go back to the castle." Garfield muttered. "How about this? We build our own home here?" He smiled.

Raven laughed lightly. "That sounds nice, but I should at least warn the others. I'll go back to the castle and warn them. I won't stay, I'll take some of the stuff we could need. I'll get some weapons, food, another horse, some bags and money." Garfield nodded.

"Be careful, if you're not back tomorrow I'm coming to get you."

Raven shook her head. "No, they'll kill you. They can block my trapdoor, if they think I'm stupid enough to not have multiple escape routes, they're really dumb." Garfield laughed.

"I'll miss you…" He kissed her.

"I'll miss you too, I'll be back by tomorrow." She walked over to Gem and jumped on. "I promise." She rode off.

 **xXx**

 **I have some terrible ideas in mind… Like shit is going down next chapter! I think… Maybe, maybe not… I have a feeling it will be killing though. Anyway! YAY! They confessed!... I'm so alone….**


	7. Chapter 7: Warning

**Chapter 7: Warning**

Raven walked into the throne room. She somehow figured out how to use her powers on little time, her face wore a mutual expression, but she tried to manipulate the energy in her. It was hard, but she figured out how to do it fast.

The doors slammed open, everyone in the room turned.

"Raven!" Galfore yelled as he stood up from his throne. Kori, Kera and Richard stood by his right while Garth and his family stood to his left.

"I am not here to stay…" She started.

"You will not say anything Raven!" Galfore started. "Now that you are back, you shall marry Garth at sunrise. Guards!" He yelled.

Guards closed in around Raven, but stopped as black magic surrounded them and threw them back against the wall. "I am here to give you a warning!" She said, completely ignoring Galfore's demand.

"Raven? What is going on?" Kera asked as she stood up herself.

"I have found King Trigon." She said. Mouths dropped around her.

"Where?!" Galfore asked loudly.

"I will tell on two conditions." She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "One; Garfield Logan's life shall be spared forever." She paused. "Two; I want to be free, free from the crown."

Galfore growled. "Garfield's life can be saved, but you are our daughter, you are not free from the crown."

"I have also figured out… Who my real parents are." People's eyes narrowed. "King Trigon of Scath and Queen Arella of Azarath."

"I knew something was strange about that story." Richard said. "The lost princess of Scath and Azarath was a hybrid." The others turned to him. "I read on it before, the lost princess, the daughter of Trigon and Arella would be a hybrid of power. You are neither good or bad, you're both." He looked at Raven. "What a power…" He mumbled.

"You're right, Sir Richard." She smiled. "But, I will have my wishes then I will tell where and what King Trigon is doing." She turned away. "But if you don't want to know… Then I will take my leave."

"Wait!" Galfore called. "We will keep Garfield's life, but you shall be wed to Garth of Atlantis."

"No. I will be free or nothing." She began to walk away. "I will live my life with the man I love." There were gasps around the room.

"Love?" Kori asked.

"Indeed, Kori. I have known Garfield for a long good while… And I have finally come to realise, I love him."

Galfore's eyes narrowed, before softening. "Fine, you can go." He growled.

"King Trigon is hiding in the old caves in the forest mountain, I do not know what he is planning, but he is keeping someone, someone who I would guess is my mother, hostage." Raven walked out of the throne room and went to her bedroom.

She knew she was being followed as she heard the extra footsteps behind her. When the door to her room closed, she listened. Not even a minute later she heard the lock on the door click. She knew Galfore head locked her now.

"She is not leaving the castle until the wedding." She heard him mumble.

"Galfore, honey, is this not too much?" Kera asked.

"No, Raven knows too much. We will have her married, then get away to Atlantis. If she is too far away from Trigon, then we can stop him, but if she has been this close that means he knows."

"What do you mean?" Kori spoke.

"Trigon would know if Raven was this close, why he hasn't attacked to get her back is strange. We have to collect the alliance again to take down Trigon. He may not be Lucifer, but he is still powerful."

She heard them walk away. Raven smiled. Quickly she grabbed another bigger bag from her closet. She packed so much she could barely close it, but she had to leave some things since she needed to get to the weaponry.

When she was done, she went over to the closet again. She began to pull on a loose plank in the back of it. Prying it off, she came into a long, thin stone hallway. She took a deep breath before running into the hallway.

The hallway lead directly to the weaponry, she pushed off a shield that hung on the wall before she grabbed a few weapons and ran back into the hallway. She had just placed the shield back when she heard Richard talking to Garth.

"Why do you think she don't want to marry me?" Garth asked.

"I don't know, but she said she loved Garfield. I guess she wanted to marry him more… No offence." Richard answered.

"None taken…" Pause. "But I don't know how I feel about Galfore locking her in her room until she says yes. I mean, she is nice, maybe a little too wild, but still nice." Raven almost snorted at his comment.

"Yes, she is kind. After what Kori told me, Raven always went on adventures. Nothing held her back." There was a short pause before a laugh broke out. "Honestly, I can't see her with you… You are such a smooth, calm, stay-at-home boy. She is a rough, adventurous, stay-outside-girl."

"I see what you mean, but opposite attracts, doesn't it?" Raven could feel Garth's smirk.

"Yes and no, it could be good, but it could be the downfall of a relationship too."

Raven had enough, she left. Walking down the hallway again, she pushed a brick in the floor out. She dropped after it, into a bedroom on the second floor. She looked out the window and saw a tree, not even five meters away. She opened the window and jumped. Looking around she saw Gem at the end of the field, where she had left him.

Jumping from the tree, she made a run for it. She whistled and the horse looked up and at her. Not waiting long, Gem ran over to Raven, where she threw herself onto him.

She heard guards run after her now, but she paid them no mind. She knew Gem was more trained and could outrun them.

And she did. Gem ran at full speed into the forest where she knew where to run. This was not the first time she had outrun the guards.

She rode back to the pond after making sure she lost the guards. But when she came into the pond she found no trace of Garfield.

She made the mistake to jump off Gem and was ambushed. She knew the people were people of Scath as she saw the mark multiple places. The attackers bodies were made from pure flames, the creature didn't have legs or fingers, but red glowing eyes they had.

"Now, what do we have here?" She looked up and saw Trigon. Raven was held down on her knees. "Aren't you a pretty bird?..." He lifted her chin into his hand. "I have been looking for you."

"Where is Garfield?" Raven hissed.

"The little boy?" Trigon flicked his fingers and three of his fire minions came out of the forest with an unconscious Garfield.

"Let him go!" Raven screamed, tears began to form in her eyes. She was so afraid that they would hurt him.

"Bring them to the cave… I have plans for my daughter, the boy will help me control her…" He had seen the fear in her eyes and now knew how to control her.

Raven gulped.

 **xXx**

 **Okay, I was struggling a little with this chapter, but I am doing my best! Sorry if it feel rushed.**


	8. Chapter 8: The plan

**Chapter 8: The plan**

Raven and Garfield was chained to the roof of a smaller cave. Both were hanging back to back. The cell they were in was just big enough so their feet could touch the ground and just big enough to move a few meters. On one wall there was iron barrs, also their _door._

Raven felt Garfield stir behind her, she whispered. "Garfield?"

"Hmm… Raven?" He mumbled back, his voice was tired and worn against his throat. "What is going on?"

"We were ambushed, don't freak out!" She hissed before he had the chance, she had felt him begin to panic and she needed to stop it. "We're going to be okay, just calm down. We need to think."

"You do know who you are talking to, right?" He laughed.

"If my hands weren't tied above my head right now, I would have punched you." She growled.

"Why do you think I took the chance?" He laughed again. Raven cursed under her breath, he was so annoying and she loved him for it. "Raven?" He whispered, his tone had changed dangerously from joyful to pure fear and worry.

"Don't give me that tone, Garfield. It worries me more…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I tried to fight them… But they were just too strong…" She heard him sniff.

"Garfield, don't cry. It wasn't your fault, anyone would have been taken down by them. Even me, I was ambushed as well."

"Yeah, but you could have fought them better…" She felt like he was hiding something, his tone was so dry like he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're not telling me something…" Raven pointed out, she tried to look over her shoulder, but found it too hard to do. "Garfield, you can tell me anything…"

"I gave up…"

"What?" She was a little shocked by the comment.

"He said he would give us the life we wanted, if I obey him for a little while. He promised and it was almost too good. I want to live with you Raven, I want to raise a family with you, but the crown was in the way and it blinded me. I shook his hand on the matter and now…" He was crying, sobbing even. She heard the soft sobs and hiccups against her back. She dearly wished to turn around and punch him, then hug him and whisper that it was okay and that she understood. "Please, don't be mad at me… I-" She cut him off.

"I'm not mad, Garfield. I can understand why you did it, I would have done it too if I were you. It is a good offer and I can't be mad at you for wanting a life with me. I want a life with you too." She felt a tear for in her eye, gently she closed her eyes and she felt the tear travel down the side of her cheek. "And I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I wasn't back in time…" She opened her eyes again. Looking up at the chains around her wrists, she tried to turn them. But it was no use.

 **xXx**

The two was taken out of the cell a few hours later, or they thought it was hours. Both was taken up to the altar, where the woman Raven thought to be her mother sat.

"Sweet Arella… Look who I have found for us…" Trigon said with pride, joy and taunting in his voice.

Arella looked up at Raven, her eyes widened in horror. "No!" Arella screamed, tears were quick to form in her eyes. "R-Raven?" She began to reach for her, but the chains stopped her.

Trigon grabbed Raven's body in his hand and squeezed her chin. "You cannot hide what it mine, Arella. You were a fool to give her to the closest kingdom…"

Garfield was about to punch Trigon in the gut, but his fire minions stopped him and held him back. He saw Raven force her way out of his grip, but her chained wrists were still held by him.

Trigon growled as Raven took a few silent steps away from him. Garfield almost let out a breath of relief.

"Trigon, please! Let them go! They don't play a part in your game!" Arella cried.

"Oh really now?" He walked up to Arella. "She plays a part in my game, our _daughter_ plays a big part in our game." He laughed. "She was the missing piece, and now that she is here. I can rule the world."

"Why?!" Arella cried again. "Why do you want to claim the world? You claimed Azarath and you had Scath before you started that stupid war! The boy plays no part in this!"

"The boy plays a part…" He looked at Garfield, who still was looking at Raven in fear for her. "He has fallen in love with our daughter, Arella. He played a part in activating her powers after being locked away for so long…" He placed a hand on Garfield's shoulder. "And I should thank you, if you hadn't fallen for Raven, her powers would have gone out of control and destroyed her." He walked over to Raven.

"If the stable boy had not loved Raven, I would have no use of you." His hand traced the side of her face before he walked over to the altar and sat down next to Arella. "The boy must be kept alive as a way to control Raven."

 **xXx**

Galfore had called on the alliance again, everyone was willing to come back and fight off Trigon, once and for all.

Raven's information was good. If what she said was true, then Trigon would die before sunrise.

The kings had gathered and started to pick out their strategy.

They were interrupted when Kori, Richard and Garth came running into the room. "Raven is gone!" Kori screamed.

The kings: Galfore, Bruce Wayne, Silas Stone (Cyborg/Victor's father) and Arthur looked at the teens.

Silas Stone was the king of Jump and had a son that had gotten the best teacher of smith as a child. Victor his son was tall and bulky, and could be called 'a gentle giant'. Victor was the best smith on this side of the ocean. When he had asked his father to be the royal smith, Silas had not hesitated to give his son the best teacher so far.

"What?!" Galfore asked, he waved his huge battleaxe around, Bruce and Silas both had to duck under the blade. The axe slammed into the ground.

"King Galfore! Please put the axe down!" Arthur yelled, the axe dropped to the ground.

"HOW?! We blocked her escape route! We put guards on the other end as well as stuffing the way with hay!"

"There was a plank ripped out of the closet, how many escape routes has she in there?" Garth asked as he took out a broken plank from Raven's closet.

"Too many it seem…" Galfore turns back to the kings. "There is no doubt she ran back into the forest, I fear that Trigon would be able to track her if she stays too long. He has spies everywhere, they camouflage, they can be birds, snakes, bears or animals… You name it! The only way to tell is their eyes, they're red and there is four of them." Galfore pointed to his own eyes.

"How do we beat them?" Bruce asked.

"The gem they get on the forehead." Silas said. "I remember that breaking that sets the animal free from the spell. I did happen to lose my leg to one of his bear minions." He laid his metal leg onto the table with a loud 'thud'.

 **xXx**

 **Okay, that is it for now… I already have an idea for the next chapter. It will probably be up tomorrow or the day after that…**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of the mines

**Chapter 9: Battle of mines**

Raven had never been so exhausted, her newfound powers were draining her to the core. She was only allowed to see Garfield once a day and even that was nothing more than a few minutes before Trigon wanted her to train again.

He was brutal, if she didn't do it right she was hit, kicked or punched. Raven could have picked a fight, but had decided against it, she needed to protect Garfield. And if she died trying, that may be.

"Again!" Trigon roared at Raven. Taking a deep breath, she threw another of her black daggers. Raven best weapon was the knife or a dagger, so she used that. The black dagger hit blink like the last hundred times. "Good, you are more than ready." Raven could feel the growl building up in his chest.

She didn't turn to look at him. They were standing in the main cave room, a man with a blink painted shield ran around a few hundred meters away. Raven didn't like the fact that he was her blink. Trigon stood a few feet behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. Raven stood straight with her head low and looking at the ground as she listened to the workers and Trigon's breath against her back.

Raven suddenly felt a need to ask, "Did you mean it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly towards him.

"Did I mean what?" He asked.

"What you promised Garfield, is it true? Will you let us go when this is over?" She got a need to punch him, but she didn't.

"Hmm…" He turned around and walked away, she knew his answer by then. He lied. Rage build up inside Raven, blinded by her anger. She threw a dagger at Trigon.

He was lucky she missed. It flew past his head, taking some of his hair with it. It stabbed into a wooden pole in front of him, his hair hanging from the tip of the dagger. He stopped and looked at Raven with an evil smile. "You're getting the hang of it…" He said before walking around the corner.

Raven growled loudly, she wanted to kill him. She walked away towards the cells, walking up to one in particular… Where Garfield was.

She used her real knife to prick the door open, she didn't open it full because the wooden door made a loud creaking noise as she pulled a few inches. When she slipped inside she closed the door behind her.

Garfield was asleep on a hay bale, he was laying on his stomach his hands falling off the sides along with his legs. His face was gently laying on the side with drool trickling down his chin.

Raven found herself smiling softly. Walking up to Garfield, she gently rubbed his back. He mumbled, "Ghu… Raven…" With a soft smile.

"Garfield… Wake up." Raven tapped his side.

He groaned as he turned on his side before his arms wrapped themselves around Raven's waist. "Raven…" He whispered. "... Don't go…"

Raven's hands tangled themselves in his hair as she kissed his forehead softly. "I'm not going anywhere…"

 **xXx**

Raven had fallen asleep in Garfield's arms. She felt safe. But it didn't last long as she felt someone pull her away from him. She looked up into the face of Trigon. He was holding onto the collar of her shirt.

"Get up!" He yelled. Garfield shot up at the sound, he reflectively wrapped his arms around Raven's waist as she was pulled away from him. Trigon gripped the boy's head and forced him to the wall.

"Garfield!" Raven screamed as she threw her hands out towards him, trying to save him.

"He'll be fine." Trigon dragged Raven out of the cell and locked the door behind him.

 **An hour later**

Raven stood at the front line, she wore a black enchanted corset with black shoulder blades shaped like wings. Under the corset was a short bladed skirt, the blades were layered and made of black steel. She held a crown-like helmet that at her forehead was the mark of scath, along the sides of her head was black wings. She had black gauntlets of black feathers along with black feathered boots.

Black magic was fire in her hands as she held black magical daggers. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was right, but she didn't care. At the moment she was driven by anger, Trigon had reminded her why she wanted to fight Tamaran.

Galfore was going to kill Garfield, and in that moment of pure anger, she forgot all about the fact that he raised her. That he took her in when her mother tried to protect her. 'In a moment of anger, everything good was forgotten.' She thought.

But was it? Memories had flooded her mind, times before she meet Garfield. Times when she was shy and hiding behind her big sister, Kori. Times where she had come to them in need of guidance. Times when she ran away, only to have them hunt her down to protect her.

Was she really going to fight them now?

There she stood, fully armored, ready to fight off Galfore's first attacks. Her own army of flame demons stood behind her. Raven looked at her hand, the black dagger was her doing.

She heard footsteps enter the cave far away. She made up her mind.

An army of Tamaran, Atlantis, Gotham and Jump walked in. In the lead stood the kings, each ot which was surprised and shocked at the sight of Raven.

"Raven?" Galfore asked. "What are you doing here?!" He roared.

Raven didn't answer, she only raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to protect what is mine." She raised her dagger towards them.

Arthur laughed. " You think you can stop us with a dagger?!"

The dagger was released from her hand without her moving it, it flew straight into the throat of a man behind Arthur, the man dropped as blackness consumed him and all that was left was his armour.

"You were saying?" Raven teased.

"Attack!" Galfore roared, his mind was screaming at him. That is not Raven, she wouldn't kill someone like that, she wouldn't kill anyone at all. This wasn't Raven, this was Trigon's daughter.

Raven's army attacked at full speed. The sound of swords smashing against each other echoed in the cave. The cave was big enough to fit up to eighteen persons at each side. Raven stood face to face with the kings as her army slayed theirs with black shadow swords and fire fists.

The kings charged. Raven dodged each ease, she was graceful, like a raven flying. She didn't strike anyone, the only damage she did was when she punched them or forced them to the ground. No fatal wounds.

Raven jumped as she dodges the blow of Arthur's sword, he ended up hitting the wall instead, shaking the blade, while he was a second out of it Raven punched the man in the neck. He stumbled into the wall and lost conscious and a tooth.

Raven turned to see the three standing kings, wide eyes, staring at her. Silas threw himself at Raven, only for her to duck under his battle hammer. After ducking she jumped at amasing speed. Her feet connected to Silas's head and he slammed into the ground. Raven took the battle hammer, through the weight that many could not hold, she lifted it and smashed into the ground next to Salis's head the hammer broke with the impact, something that wasn't supposed to happen.

Next was Bruce, he tried to attack when she was looking away, he managed to grab her arms between him. She looked shocked for a second, before her eyes narrowed. Magic exploded from her fingertips, a bubble erupted from her heart that blew Bruce back. Raven turned to him, eyes narrow like a cat's eye. She stood battle ready.

Unknown to her, she was losing more and more of her sanity to her father.

Bruce raised his sword, blood was streaming from his mouth. He stood his ground as he dried the blood away. Raven jumped. Her body was aimed itself, ready to attack. She gripped his shoulder and twisted him above her, the king was surprised by her sudden strength, Bruce slammed into the ground. He stayed down as something was broken.

Galfore had watched the entire time, he was studying the girl, how she fought. When he thought he knew, he threw his axe towards her. It stopped midair only a few inches away from her head. She turned her head to the side before the butt of the axe hit Galfore in the stomach.

He stumbled back a few feet before he looked up again, she was gone. Suddenly someone punched him to the ground. Raven stood above him as he laid on his stomach.

Her eyes was now glowing red, this wasn't Raven at all, this… Was Trigon's real daughter.

Galfore coughed up some blood before a boot kicked him in the side. Raven's red eyes were narrow as she stared at his face, nothing but pure anger was shown on her face.

"R-Raven?" He begged. "Why are you doing this?" He coughed again.

She didn't answer.

Just then something hit her in the side of the head. She flew back a few feet, her heels digging into the ground. Both she and Galfore turned to see; Richard, Victor, Garth and even Kori. Each held armor and weapons.

Raven's eyes sharpened, she had lost herself. It was no longer hidden in her shadow. This was the hybrid.

"Raven, Stop!" Kori screamed.

Raven growled, showing fangs she didn't have before.

"That isn't Raven." Richard said.

"I haven't meet her before and even I tell this isn't her." Victor said, the tall bulky boy said.

"She has never been this brutal." Kori whispered.

"Father!" Garth ran to his father and tried to shake him awake, he was happy to find him alive. Victor ran up to his father, who was awake, just fallen over and couldn't get up. Richard ran to his father. Kori stood her ground in front of Raven.

"Sister, why are you doing this?" She asked.

Wind was picking up around the two. Raven's short hair flew to her left. The world around them was blocked by the wind, they could hear and see the boys trying to break in and save Kori.

"Why?!" Kori asked again, tears were streaming down her eyes. "Why would you hurt our family? Why would you hurt us, Raven?! Why?!"

Raven looked to the side, why did she do it? "Love makes you do crazy things, Kori…" She said.

"What?..." Kori took a step back, her white armor was similar to Raven's only white and not feathery, more flower patterned.

Her magic wrapped itself around Richard and he was pulled into the wind. Raven raised her black dagger to his throat. Kori gasped. "Raven no!" She screamed.

"There it is… I am threatening someone you love, how does it feel?" Her magic had Richard stuck, he couldn't move at all.

"Let me go!" He yelled, but she ignored him.

"Tell me, Kori! How does it feel that your love's life is in someone else's hands, someone that has the power to kill them?!" Tears had formed in Raven's eyes as she poured her heart out.

"I do not understand, Raven, what has Richard done towards you?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing…" The dagger tapped into his skin, one more inch and she would break the skin. "I'm showing you how I have been feeling all along…" The dagger loosened.

"Raven…" Kori looked at her.

"How do you think I felt when Galfore or _Father_ said Garfield was to die?!" She yelled, the tears had started to fall. "How do you think I felt when I would be forced to marry someone I didn't love, and have the one I did love being taken right out of my hands?"

Kori didn't answer, she couldn't. She really didn't think, Raven would take it this hard.

"Answer me!" The dagger inched into Richard's skin again.

"Kori…" Richard gasped. "I love you, with all my heart and if I die now… I wanted you to know, I love you."

Kori's eyes filled themselves with tears again. "Raven, release him!"

Raven smirked before she threw Richard into Kori's arms. "Remember the feeling, Kori. I had your love's life in danger, I could have ended his life. But I didn't, remember how close you were to lose him." She turned and cast a glance over her shoulder. "That is how I have felt, Kori. Don't forget it." Raven walked out of the wind as it died down.

Kori stood there with a gasping Richard in her arms. Victor and Garth had tried to get the kings back on their feet. Arthur was still out, but Salis was walking and Bruce ony had a few broken ribcages. Galfore was sitting against the wall, when the wind broke.

Raven walked away into a fire that came from nowhere. She left the royals.

"What happened?" Garth asked.

"We can't fight her." Kori said.

"What?!" Galfore stood up. "She is a traitor now, that is not Raven."

"Father, she is doing this to save the stable boy. I now know how it feels, to almost lose someone I love. She is doing this for him." Kori looked to where Raven had left them.

 **xXx**

Raven stepped onto the altar where her mother stood. She was looking at Raven, who's eyes were staring at the ground.

"Raven?" Raven's eyes turned to the woman. "I am so sorry for leaving you." Arella walked up to her daughter. "I wish I could have been there, to see you grow up." Her hands found Raven's face as she cupped her cheek. "You are just as beautiful as the day I left you." Tears had formed in Arella's eyes.

Raven looked down in shame. "Am-Am I doing the right thing?" She asked.

"You are doing it for love, Raven…" Arella pulled her daughter into a hug, for the first time in ever, Raven felt her real mother's heartbeat. This wasn't Kera's heartbeat. This was her mother, her real loving mother who only wanted to protect her daughter.

"But is it right?" Raven asked again.

"One do crazy things for love, my Raven…" She felt her mother's lips on her forehead. "Your heart will tell you when to stop, but even I would go far to protect the one I loved. I risked my life to protect you, I kept silence for years. And one day, I hoped to see you again, maybe not here and now, but one day… I knew that; One day, I will meet my beautiful daughter. And I would be proud of her, no matter what she did. As long as she followed her heart."

"Thank you…" Raven leaned into her mother's heart. Arella's heart was calm, a lullaby for a child.

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses."_

Arella sang, she sang the song she sang when she left her daughter so many years ago. Tears were falling from both girl's eyes.

"I have heard that song before…" Raven muttered.

"I sang it too you before I left." Arella kissed her daughter's forehead again. "And I have missed it so much, to sing for my little baby."

 **xXx**

Raven had not seem Garfield in a long while, she was fearing for his life. There was a war inside the mountain and he was being held in a cell, alone.

"Be ready." Trigon said. He was standing next to her at the entres of the huge cave room. It was the last room they had and if they lost here, they had lost their little war.

"I am…" Was all she could say.

Then it happened. Armored people streamed into the room. Both Raven and Trigon jumped away so their army could slip through.

The battle started like the last one, swords and fire meet. But Raven and Trion's targets were the kings. Trigon knew of the princes and the princess and made them Raven's targets. She knew she could win against them. Garth was snobby and didn't fight much. Victor may have a big body build, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Richard would be a challenge, but Raven loved challenges. Kori, Kori… She couldn't fight Kori, it wasn't that she couldn't since she would take Kori out with the snap of her fingers. Kori was her sister, she would have knock her out without killing her.

When the two saw their target, Trigon lept forward, he held a huge black sword that he swung above his head. Raven's eyes narrowed, instead of throwing herself at the princes. She threw herself at Trigon. She pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the back.

He roared in pain as he fell to the floor a few meters in front of the royals. They saw the battle that was about to be unfold. They took a step back, this was not their fight.

Raven stood a few feet away from the crouching Trigon. The man pulled the dagger out of his shoulder. He growled, "You ungrateful little-!" He tried to attack her, but Raven jumped before diving into his back with more daggers. He roared again.

Raven didn't say a word as they fought, she wasn't going to lose. Trigon tried to attack her, but her speed and small size gave her the upper hand.

Finally, Trigon got a grip in the game, his hand locked around Raven's right ankle and he slammed her into the wall before swinging her into the other, then the ground. She grunted in pain.

Raven crawled to her knees where she coughed up some blood. She turned to Trigon, he stood battle ready again. "Come on, you were so close!" He teased.

Raven wide her mouth and nose before looking at her hands, they were covered in blood. Raven's eyes narrowed as she stood up.

Magic formed at her hands. Trigon copied. They took one step towards each other before Raven threw four daggers from her hand, each hit Trigon in the chest. He roared as he tried to swing a sword at her. He missed since he was falling backwards.

He laid on the ground in pain, before Raven stepped up to him. He looked at her, pure anger. "Little demon!" He yelled. "This only prove that you are my blood."

Raven didn't answer. She raised her foot before stomping it into his face.

When she moved away, she moved to his chest. The magical daggers twisted with her magic, he roared again. Raven stepped over his heart, a huge black dagger formed in the air before it fell into his chest.

Trigon went limp at the impact. He laid there, he looked over at her with weakening eyes. "They were right…" He muttered. "The hybrid was made to kill." His eyes closed.

Raven turned away from him and looked at the ground.

"Raven?" Richard asked.

"Raven!" Everyone turned to the new voice. Garfield ran towards Raven. Galfore was about place himself between them, but Kori stopped him.

Garfield threw his arms around Raven and kissed her deeply. Raven was shocked for one second before she was pulled into the kiss. They fell to the ground, but they didn't care. They were here, alive, with each other.

Garfield pulled away and helped Raven to a sitting position "Garfield…" Raven cried in joy. "Oh, Garfield!" She kissed him again.

"I'm here…" He whispered as she pulled away again. "I'm here now…"

 **xXx**

 **I felt like I couldn't end this sad, I thought about it, but no… Maybe some other time ;) Anyway, Yay!**


End file.
